Soul Eater: A New Beginning
by KeyshiaLee
Summary: A Soul Eater story from me and my friends POV


Note:  
>Okay so this is my first story so don't be too harsh. It's is a Soul Eater story about me and my friends. I didn't really describe my character in the story so I will now Her name is Taylor, she has brown hair and blue eyes, she wears short shorts, a neon purple tank top, and all sorts of different headbands. She is a meister. So yeah that's her.<p>

Chapter 1

It's to damn hot and there are way to many stairs climb in this heat, I thought as I walked towards Shibusen."Wow my first day there and I am already complaing I really need to toughen up of I'm going to find a good weapon" I said to myself as I neared the top of the stairs.

"FINALLY!" I exclaimed at the top not realizing all the new weapons and meisters were standing at there also.

Smooth I thought as everyone looked at me. I saw Shinigami Sama approching me, he greeted me with a loud "Hello! WHAZZUP!" and gave me a a piece of paper that said I pined on my shirt and continued to look around, everyone looked so... intimidating.

That was until I saw a girl who looked around my age skipping up the stairs. She had black hair and was wearing short shorts and... a sweater? How could she look so happy in the blistering heat with a sweater on! As she got to the top of the stairs Shinigami Sama soon came up to her and gave her a piece of paper too.I read it as she put it on it said weapon. She then proceeded to skip happily towards the crowd.

I was alone again. Standing by the wall with no one. It seemed that almost everyone had found a partner everyone but me. I stood there for a bout ten more minutes trying to get brave enough to walk into the crowd when I saw the black haired girl come through the crowd but she now had her sweater tied around her waist. She started towards me."Hi" she said in a cheery voice,"I'm Mikayla, scythe"

"I'm Taylor, meister" I said in a quiet voice

"Meow" she said with her hands up by her chest,"I'm a cat"

I laughed and started to pet her, then we both broke out laughing when she stared to pur. "You know I like oh I know we should be partners!" she exclaimed so everyone was then looking at us again, but she didn't seem to care.

"Yeah we should" I agreed and not only because it looked as if she was the only weapon left but because it seemed she was really someone who I could really get along with.

We continued to talking and laughing until Shinigami Sama called everyone over he said that he was going to go get the students who would give up the tour of the school. The crowd started up with excitement. Everyone talking and yelling. It was loud, really loud and Mikayla was starting to look annoyed. 5 minutes 10 minutes passed no one had shown up yet. I was getting annoyed and it was getting even hotter, but no one else seemed to a girl came running through the doors and a boy calmly following her she had light brown hair that was up in pigtails and pretty green eyes, he had a white-ish color of hair a head band that said soul eater and red eyes. "My name is Maka Albarn, Meister" the girl said,"and this is Soul Eater Evans my weapon whom is a scythe."

"Yay for scythes!" I heard Mikayla say.

He smiled and looked back to Maka "We will be your tour guides for today, after this you will be expected to find you way around the school by yourself so pay attention!" she continued.

We followed them in I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying I only caught parts of it, I was to busy looking at all of the large class rooms all of the archectual detail and stuff like that. Untill we ran into a a tall red haired man who Soul said was Death Scythe, he tried talking to Maka but she just seemed to ignore him I'm not sure why she would want to ignore someone to important like him, but it really must of upset him since he ran off crying. After that I didn't start paying attention untill we got to the death room she said we couldn't go in it unless we were called by Shinigami Sama him self."I'll show you a way to contact Shinigami Sama though find a mirror or window and fog it up and write 42-42-564" she said as did these, "Hello Shinigami Sama just showing the new kids around and how to contact you."

"Okayyyyy keep up the good work!" Shinigami Sama said as he disappeared from the mirror.

"Well it looks like our day has come to an end make sure you go home and get lots of sleep make sure to be here bright and early tommorrow morning


End file.
